


All That Matters

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Family, Ficlet, Love, M/M, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: David Rose meets the Brewers.  A small ficlet from Clint Brewer's POV.





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> So that episode? That was something, huh? <33 All the love to Dan Levy for writing such a wonderful episode.

Was that… a dress? Or a very long sweater? And brows. Yes, those brows definitely ran in the family.

There before them stood David Rose. This was the man their Patrick was now in a relationship with.

Clint Brewer looked at David, who awkwardly wielded a gift basket he presented to Marcy. 

“He is still the same person,” David said. “And it's his birthday. And he--” 

“David we're not upset about Patrick being gay,” Marcy interjected. 

“No,” Clint quickly added.

David’s body visibly released the tension it had been holding.

“Oh my god, okay… for a minute, I thought this was going to get very dark,” he said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

“We don’t know why Patrick felt that he couldn’t come and talk to us about this,” Clint said.

When Patrick was very young, he was always the observant one in the family. He watched, with wide eyes, internally taking notes, smiling but rarely speaking up. It was only when he was back at home with Clint and Marcy that he would rehash his day and thoughts. 

“And then Katie said that boys are smelly but Chase said _she_ was smelly. And I think they were both being silly,” he’d tell Clint. 

Clint smiled knowing that Patrick may be quiet, but at least he always spoke to them openly and with excitement, and that was something.

When Patrick was a teenager, he was a bit more outgoing, finding his place on the high school baseball team, going out with Rachel, but even then, he always held back a little from everyone else but them. Clint and Marcy were grateful they had a sixteen-year-old still willing to talk to them about any and everything.

“I’m not sure about Rachel,” Patrick had once said during dinner. “She’s nice but… I don’t feel like we really click. You know?”

“Well, you owe it to yourself to make sure if you do want to date her. Life’s too short to be with someone that doesn’t make you feel special,” Marcy had said, “and you're both so young; there’s no need to go steady with anyone.”

“Steady?” Patrick smirked. “I don’t think anyone has said, ‘go steady’ since the 1960s.”

Marcy playfully flung her napkin at Patrick who laughed. Clint smiled. They were lucky, lucky indeed. So it came as a shock that Patrick hid this huge part of his life from them... and Clint will be the first to admit he was hurt.

“How are you, David?" David’s father has said as he inserted himself into the situation. "Happy, I hope, because, at the end of the day, that’s all that matters.” 

Clint and Marcy nodded, and the more David spoke, the more Clint realized how important this moment was to David—not because of any recognition he may be wanting in their eyes—but because of Patrick.

It was clear to Clint that Patrick was important to David. So important, he went there to their motel room, ready to take the brunt of whatever he and Marcy would have thrown at him. This man, this odd man, was brave enough to do that for their son; to protect him and be there for him. 

And at that moment, Clint Brewer found David Rose to be one of the truest and bravest men he’d ever met… even if he didn’t understand his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently wrapping up a how Moira and Johnny met fic. It's been fun to write that one. I'm new to writing for SC, but I'm enjoying everyone's work so much. Hi!
> 
> Find me [over on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com).


End file.
